Three Woman Army
by PineappleGRIMES
Summary: With Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee out of the office, it's up to Kate, Ziva, and Abby to solve a case of a dead Naval Officer. Can they do this without the men? New NCIS, next!


"Three-Woman Team"

It is a nice beautiful day in Washington D.C. and a female jogger is out with her dog going through the District when a horrid smell catches her eye. As the female goes to investigate the source of the smell, her dog starts to bark and finds a dead U.S. Navy officer. The female runs off and flags down a Washington D.C. Metro Police car, she lets them know that there's a Naval Officer in the alley. The officer radios in to dispatch to call NCIS.

At NCIS, a note is left on the desk for Kate and Ziva from Tony, Gibbs, and McGee. It read:  
"Ziva, Kate, We'll be gone for three days to a seminar in Philadelphia. Kate, you're in charge until I get back, report directly to Director Shepard if you have any questions. Abby will assist you if need be.

"With DiNozzo out of the office, it's finally peaceful around here," said Kate.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Ziva.

As Ziva and Kate were sitting in the squad room, Gibbs' phone rings and Kate picks it up. "Ziva, call Abby and Ducky, we got a dead Naval Officer in downtown Washington D.C," said Kate. As Kate heads for the elevator to warm up the van, Ziva calls Abby to the truck to head for the District.

Moments later, Abby, Ziva, and Kate arrive on scene to find their dead Naval officer in the alley. At the same time, Ducky pulls up with Palmer and as they step out, Ducky has this smile on his face.

"Caitlin, Ziva, Abby, for once, Mr. Palmer didn't get us lost in Washington. I'm happy for once. What do we got here?" asked Ducky.

"Ensign Jeremy Blake stationed on the U.S.S. Lincoln. He's been on liberty for about a week," Ziva told Ducky.

"Ziva, witness statements. Abby, bag and tag. We'll have to do this without Gibbs and the boys. Let's prove we can do this without his help," said Kate. Kate then walks over to Ducky.

"Ducky you have a T.O.D. on our Ensign here?" "I do Caitlin. Seems like he expired about 19 hours ago, putting it at around 1700 hours, but we will know more when we get the Ensign home to autopsy. Mr. Palmer, please go get the gurney."

"Yes, Doctor." Said Palmer.

As Ziva and Abby are investigating the crime scene, Abby finds something in the alley. "Hey I've got a .38 handgun here!" shouted Abby. As Kate and Ziva come down to where Abby is located, they ask her if that could be the murder weapon and as it turns out, it is the murder weapon. They all ask themselves, "Who shot this Navy Officer in broad daylight?"

Ziva, Kate and Abby finish processing the scene and they head back to the agency to analyze their evidence, collect information on their dead Ensign Officer and determine his official cause of death. Kate heads down to Autopsy to find Ensign Blake's death and medical history, Ziva heads over to Abby's lab to find any kind of DNA match to their victim or a person of interest who shot the ensign.

"Ah Caitlin, I was just about to call you," said Ducky. "I pulled two slugs out of your Ensign, they look to be .38 caliber rounds. It matches the gun that Abby found in the alley about 200 yards away from the body. Did she find any DNA on it?"  
"Ziva's with Abby right now, Ducky. Do you have anything else?" asked Kate.

"According to the x-ray scans, the Ensign—oh my, what is that in his rib cage? Mr. Palmer, hand me my scalpel." Ducky asked Palmer.

Ducky cuts open the foreign object near Ensign Blake's ribcage and finds out that the foreign object is a flash drive. "Now how did this get into your body? Kate, see what Abby can find out from this flash drive."

Meanwhile, Ziva and Abby have dug up information on their dead Ensign.

"Ensign Jeremy Blake, served on the Lincoln, high reviews from shipmates, spotless service record, married to a Lynn Blake, no kids. I'll bring her in for questioning," said Ziva.

Ziva heads out to go and pick up Ensign Blake's wife while Kate and Abby do some firearms analysis. "Kate, I got an unusual hit via AFIS. It says to contact FBI, meaning Fornell. Call him up."

Kate returns to the squad room and Fornell enters the squad room. "Where's Gibbs?" asked Fornell.

"He's out and I'm in charge. What can I help you with today, Fornell?" asked Kate.

"You guys have a hit on an Ensign Blake? He was doing some undercover work for us. We put him in with the Grazzini Crime Family. Blake was a Lieutenant within the mob. He stole a hit-list of Naval Officers, did you guys find it?" asked Fornell.

"Ducky found it in Ensign Blake's ribcage. At first he thought it was shrapnel, but as he examined it, it was a flash drive. It's in Abby's lab," said Kate.

As Abby examined the flash drive, gunshots ring out through her window into her lab. She slides over to grab the SIG pistol by Major Mass Spec. Abby returns fire to the shooters who shot at her.

"Kate, get in here! I need help, I'm taking fire from outside!" screamed Abby. Abby continues to fire back at the Grazzini's. As the Navy Security teams ran toward their vehicle, they drive off with the Navy Security shooting at them.

Kate and Fornell run into the lab where Abby is located and sees that she is good health. "I managed to get off a few rounds, but they got away," said Abby. Abby is in shock after seeing her lab get shot at for the first time since the Ari incident six years ago. "Abby, I'll leave two agents with you for safety," said Kate.

Ziva arrives at Ensign Blake's house to talk to his wife. As she approaches the door, she notices that the door has been kicked in. Lynn Blake was lying dead on the floor with a gunshot to the head. Ziva then calls into NCIS and D.C. Metro letting them know that Ensign Blake's wife died of a gunshot to the head, the Grazzini family got to her before she could talk to NCIS.

Kate, Ziva, and Abby regroup with Fornell to figure out why Mrs. Blake and Ensign Blake had been killed. They all form a plan to take the Grazzini Family's compound by force.

"Ziva, Kate, Abby. You three better think of something because Grazzini's take no prisoners." said Fornell. "Get a tactical team ready. These guys don't care who gets in the way, all they want is blood. Their boss is a one Joey Grazzini, one big whale of a bastard."

As Ziva, Kate, and Abby tac up, Fornell tells them that he will coordinate with MTAC. "Kate, Ziva, Abby be advised, these folks are heavily armed, try to take Joey Grazzini alive."

Kate signals for Abby and Ziva to spread out. Front yard, the three spot a group of six tangos. Abby, Ziva, and Kate gun them down hard with their M4A1's. Ziva and Kate split left while Abby splits right. Abby takes down another group of mobsters, while Kate and Ziva gun down another four mob members.

As the three head inside to search for Joey, another mob member shoots Abby in the back. Ziva puts down the man who shot Abby in the back. "Abby! You alright?" asked Ziva.

"I'm good, it caught my vest!" Abby replied.

"Ziva, Abby, secure downstairs. I'll flush out Grazzini." Said Kate.

Kate moves up to the second floor, clearing the rooms out one at a time, until she reaches the end and catches Joey Grazzini trying to go for his .357 magnum revolver. "Go for it Joey, I'll put one in your eye," taunted Kate. "You're under arrest for the murders of Ensign Jeremy Blake and Lynn Blake, let's go."

"Abby, Ziva, call it in. Joey Grazzini is in custody."

As local police and FBI come in to clean up, Kate, Abby, and Ziva walk off to the NCIS car to put their gear back and head back to NCIS for a job well done. At the same time, Gibbs, DiNozzo, and McGee return from their conference up in New York State.

"Kate, Ziva, Abby, so I hear you guys took down a crime family, that's impressive. What do you ladies say, dinner on me? I'll buy," asked DiNozzo.

Gibbs headslaps DiNozzo and tells him "DiNozzo, the only thing that you can buy is a seat at your desk, get to work. Abby, Kate, Ziva, you three go on home. You did a great job today," said Gibbs.

"How about we head out to a club tonight ladies? What do you say?" asked Abby.

"End the night strong by going to a club? Oh yeah." Said Kate.

"I'll buy!" said Ziva.

The three laughed as they walked toward the elevator heading for their cars.


End file.
